The Korinth Assignment
by Pharaonin
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles und der Rest steht drin. Lest einfach selbst.
1. Der Aufbruch

_Hallo ihr Lieben. Ich hab mich endlich mal dazu durchgerungen, eine Idee, die mir schon längere Zeit im Kopf rumspuckt, aufzuschreiben. Der Titel mag vielleicht etwas einfallslos sein, aber immer noch besser als gar keiner. Ach, und bevor ich's vergesse, mir gehört keiner der Charaktere aus dem Film, und auch der Schatten, der im Verlauf noch mehr Konturen annimmt, entstammt nicht meiner Feder, aber dazu später. Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

1. Der Aufbruch

Urplötzlich drehte sich der Werwolf um. Eine Pfote schoss vor, packte Carl am Handgelenk und verhinderte im letzten Moment, dass der silberne Pflock in seinen Körper eindrang.

Die Kreatur zuckte, griff aber nicht an. Sie starrte den Geistlichen aus ihren roten Augen an, zuerst mit unglaublicher Wut, dann - ganz langsam - mit so etwas wie Wiedererkennen. Schließlich drehte sich der Werwolf etwas zur Seite, und Carl sah die leere Spritze in seiner Brust. Als der Wolf ihn losließ, wich er stolpernd zurück.

Die Bestie griff sich an die Brust, riss die Spritze heraus und warf sie fort. Dann sah sie Anna an. Anna lag reglos da, mit weitgeöffneten Augen. Die Angst des Ordensbruders wich tiefer Trauer. Im Gesicht des Werwolfs spiegelte sich blankes Entsetzen.

"Sie ist tot", sagte Carl, konnte es aber selbst kaum glauben.

Der Wolf beugte sich über Anna, die auch im Tod noch wunderschön war. In dem Bogenfenster hinter ihm zeigte sich der Vollmond in seiner ganzen Pracht. Der Werwolf legte den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte den Mond anklagend an.

Zunächst schien es, als wollte das Gebrüll kein Ende nehmen. Dann trat eine Veränderung ein: Die Kreatur begann zu schrumpfen, und wenige Augenblicke später war Van Helsing wieder er selbst. Schluchzend ließ er seinem höchst menschlichen Schmerz freien Lauf.

Keuchend wachte Van Helsing auf. Er war schweißgebadet. Seit seiner Rückkehr aus Transsilvanien vor fast zwei Monaten verfolgten ihn diese Szenen in seinen Träumen. Er hatte die Frau getötet, die er geliebt hatte, auch wenn er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht hatte kontrollieren können. Verzweifelt barg er das Gesicht in den Händen, schreckte aber im nächsten Moment wieder hoch. Es hatte an der Tür geklopft.

Vorsichtig streckte Carl den Kopf ins Zimmer. Was er zu tun hatte, gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, doch es war eine Anweisung von Kardinal Jinette.

"Äh, ich störe nur ungern, aber Sie haben einen neuen Auftrag."

Van Helsing seufzte leise. "Um was geht es diesmal?"

Unschuldig zuckte der Ordensbruder mit den Schultern. "Viel ist nicht bekannt. Irgend ein Monster soll bei Korinth sein Unwesen treiben."

Im Stillen war Van Helsing fast froh über den neuen Auftrag. Vielleicht würde ihn das ein wenig ablenken.

* * *

Mürrisch ritt Carl hinter Van Helsing. Er war nicht sehr begeistert, mit zu müssen. Doch scheinbar hielt es der Kardinal für besser, den Monsterjäger nicht allein auf diese Mission gehen zu lassen.

Sie hatten das erste Schiff genommen, das Richtung Griechenland unterwegs war und waren danach von Patras aus zu Pferd am Golf von Korinth entlang geritten. Gegen Abend des vierten Tages näherten sie sich schließlich ihrem Ziel, und langsam wurde Carl unruhig. Hier in der Gegend musste das Monster sein.

"Van Helsing, wie lange dauert es noch, bis wir endlich da sind? Die Stille hier ist unheimlich."

Amüsiert blickte der Angesprochene zu seinem Begleiter. "Nicht mehr lange. Noch vor Sonnenuntergang sind wir da. Sag bloß, du hast Angst?"

Entrüstet schnaubte Carl, sagte aber nichts dazu. Und wirklich, kurz bevor die Sonne hinter dem westlichen Horizont verschwand, erreichten sie Korinth und bezogen in einem kleinen Gasthaus ihr Quartier.

Keiner von beiden hatte den großen Schatten bemerkt, der sie schon den ganzen Tag beobachtete.

_Ich weiß, der Teil ist nicht sehr lang, aber es soll ja auch nur eine Art Einleitung sein, auch wenn ich irgendwie bezweifle, dass die weiteren Kapitel länger werden. Kommt ganz auf meine Muse an. Davon hängt auch ab, wann es weitergeht. Ich versuch so bald wie möglich weiterzuschreiben, das verspeche ich. In der Zwischenzeit wären ein paar Reviews nicht schlecht._


	2. Am Morgen

_Hier kommt endlich der nächste Teil. Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ständig kam mir irgend etwas dazwischen und ich kam einfach nicht zum Schreiben. Allerdings hat mir geholfen, dass Van Helsing endlich auf DVD raus ist. Ich liebe das Ding._

_Para: Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Jetzt kannst du auch weiterlesen  
_

2. Am Morgen

Auch in dieser Nacht schlief Van Helsing äußerst unruhig. Als er schließlich wieder aus dem Traum, der ihn seit fast zwei Monaten verfolgte, hochschreckte, beschloss er, aufzustehen. Durch das kleine Fenster seines Zimmers sah er in die Morgendämmerung hinaus. Alles schien friedlich, doch er wusste, dass dieser SChein trügte. Irgendwo dort draußen lief ein gefährliches Monster herum, das Menschen tötete und so für Angst und Schrecken sorgte.

Van Helsing wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Kurz überlegte er, ob er Carl wecken sollte, entschied sich aber dagegen. Nachdem er seinen Mantel angezogen und den Hut aufgesetzt hatte, verließ er das Gasthaus. Ziellos wanderte er durch die Stadt und beobachtete, wie sich die Straßen langsam mit Leben füllten. Doch über allem lag eine Anspannung, die man nicht ignorieren konnte. Der Monsterjäger spürte deutlich die Angst der Leute. Er musste das Böse, das dafür verantwortlich war, unter allen Umständen vernichten.

Plötzlich beschlich ihn das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Nicht von den Menschen in seiner Umgebung, sondern von etwas anderem. Unauffällig sah er sich um, entdeckte aber nichts Verdächtiges. Langsam bewegte er sich Richtung Stadtrand, in der Hoffnung, seinen Verfolger dort leichter entlarven zu können. Schließlich war niemand mehr in seiner Nähe, jedenfalls kein Mensch. Trotzdem wusste Van Helsing, dass sein Verfolger immer noch irgendwo war. Vorsichtig ging er weiter, immer auf der Hut. Plötzlich hörte er nicht weit von sich Schritte. Lautlos zog er eine Pistole aus dem Holster und spannte den Hahn, ging dann hinter einer Ecke in Deckung und wartete. Als das Geräusch der Schritte ganz nah war, sprang er aus seiner Deckung und zielte.

Erschrocken prallte Carl zurück, als plötzlich eine Pistole direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet wurde. Sofort nahm Van Helsing die Waffe runter und auch der Ordensbruder entspannte sich, als er seinen Gefährten erkannte.

"Um Himmels Willen, Van Helsing! Wollten Sie mich umbringen?"

Entschuldigend senkte der Monsterjäger den Blick. "Es tut mir leid. Irgend etwas hat mich beobachtet und bis hierher verfolgt. Als ich Schritte hörte, ging ich in Deckung, weil ich dachte, es wäre mein Verfolger. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass du das bist", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

Alamiert und verängstigt zugleich sah sich Carl um. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass sie vielleicht dem Monster begegnen könnten. Da riss ihn Van Helsings Stimme aus den Gedanken, der ihn gerade fragte, was er eigentlich hier mache.

"Ich war auf der Suche nach Ihnen. Ich habe für heute morgen ein Treffen mit dem hiesigen Pater vereinbart. Er sagte, er habe ein paar Informationen für uns."

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg, doch nicht ohne dass sich der Monsterjäger noch einmal gründlich umgesehen hatte. Doch auch diesmal bemerkte er den Schatten nicht, der sich auf einem der Dächer verbarg.

Amüsiert hatte es alles beobachtet. Sicher würde das Ganze noch sehr interessant werden. Langsam erhob es sich, nachdem die beiden außer Sichtweite waren und sprang schnell von Dach zu Dach in Richtung eines Waldes knapp außerhalb der Stadt. Es hatte Hunger. Ein zufälliger Beobachter hätte nur einen grauen Schemen gesehen, wäre jemand in der Nähe gewesen.

* * *

Das Gespräch mit Pater Lorenz war nicht sehr aufschlussreich gewesen, abgesehen davon, dass sie nun einen Anhaltspunkt hatten, wo sie mit ihrer Suche nach dem Monster beginnen sollten. Nachdem sie kurz beim Gasthaus vorbeigesehen hatten und Van Helsing noch ein paar zusätzliche Waffen eingesteckt hatte, begaben sie sich in Richtung Meer, da dort die meisten Toten gefunden worden waren, nichts ahnend, dass ihnen dort eine Überraschung bevorstehen würde.

_So, das war's mal wieder fürs Erste. Recht langweilig, oder, aber keine Sorge, es wird noch spannender. Auch hier gilt das Gleiche wie beim ersten Kapitel, doch ich hoffe, es geht diesmal mit der Fortsetzung etwas schneller._


	3. Die Begegnung

_Zuerst einmal sorry, dass es mit dem Update soooo lange gedauert hat, aber es gestaltet sich für mich gegenwärtig als recht schwierig, Zeit zum Schreiben zu finden. Um auf eure "Ahnung", was da in Korinth sein Unwesen treibt, zurückzukommen: Es ist definitv kein Vampir. Das Gedicht kannte ich bis jetzt noch gar nicht. Lasst euch einfach überraschen._

3. Die Begegnung

In geduckter Haltung schlich es durch den Wald auf der Suche nach Beute. In diesem Bereich nahe des Meeres gab es normalerweise viel Wild, doch erst nach einiger Zeit erspähte es einen jungen Rehbock. Vorsichtig pirschte es sich an, verharrte immer wieder um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn seine Beute noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Dann schlug es zu.

* * *

Am Strand hatten sie keine Spuren gefunden, also wandten sie sich jetzt der näheren Umgebung zu. Zwar protestierte Carl kurz, als sie sich einem ziemlich dichten Wald näherten, doch Van Helsing beachtete ihn nicht und ging hinein. Etwas ängstlich folgte ihm der Ordensbruder. Dabei sah er sich immer wieder unruhig um. Plötzlich stieß er gegen ein Hindernis. Van Helsing war stehen geblieben und versperrte ihm nun den Weg. Gerade als er nachfragen wollte, warum der Jäger stehen geblieben war, hörte er es. Es hörte sich an, als ob ein Wolf oder irgend ein anderes Raubtier fressen würde, doch angesichts der hiesigen Situation konnte es ebensogut auch das Monster sein, dass wieder zugeschlagen und einen weiteren Menschen getötet hatte.

Vorsichtig folgten sie den Geräuschen, bis sie eine Felsgruppe erreichten. Dort lag eine ziemlich große Kreatur und tat sich an einem Kadaver gütlich. Es hatte entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wolf, war aber ungemein größer. Sein Fell war größtenteils grau mit schwarzen Streifen auf dem Rücken. Vorderpfoten, Brustfell, Bauchunterseite und der untere Teil der Hinterpfoten waren schwarz, dazu hatte es eine schwarze Mähne und ein ebenfalls schwarzes Fellbüschel an der Schwanzspitze. Auf dem Kopf hatte es zwei lange Hörner. Alles in allem eine recht furchteinflößende Gestalt.

Es schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben, doch das änderte sich, als Carl in seinem Schreck unvorsichtigerweise auf einen trockenen Zweig trat und dieser daraufhin knackend zerbrach. Alamiert hob das Wesen den Kopf und sah sich um. Van Helsing zögerte keinen Moment. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatten sie hier das menschentötende Monster vor sich und es würde sicher nicht zögern, auch sie zu töten, wenn es die Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Der Jäger zog seine Pistolen und schoss, doch die Kreatur war schneller als er und schon aufgesprungen, so dass die Schüsse ins Leere gingen.

Jetzt, wo es auf seinen Pfoten stand, wurde seine ganze Größe deutlich. Seine Schulterhöhe betrug gut und gerne zwei Meter, bis zur Spitze seiner Hörner vielleicht noch einen Meter mehr. Und es stürmte direkt auf Van Helsing zu. Dieser wich ihm jedoch geschickt aus und zielte im nächsten Moment wieder, schoss aber nicht, da Carl sich genau in der Schusslinie befand. Sein Gegner war da nicht so zimperlich. Es stieß den Ordensbruder einfach beiseite und ehe es sich Van Helsing versah, wurde ihm erst die eine und dann die andere Pistole aus der Hand geschlagen. Im nächsten Moment fand er sich auf dem Rücken liegend unter den Pfoten des Monsters wieder. Er war festgenagelt. Als er allerdings hochsah, wurde er nicht mit ohne Zweifel scharfen Reißzähnen konfrontiert, die sich unaufhaltsam seiner Kehle näherten, sondern lediglich mit einem recht finsteren Blick aus erstaunlich intelligenten dunklen Augen. Dann ereilte ihn die nächste Überraschung: Es sprach ihn an.

"Was habe ich Ihnen getan, dass Sie versuchen mich zu töten?" Man konnte der durchaus angenehmen Stimme nicht entnehmen, ob das Wesen männlich oder weiblich war.

Im ersten Moment war Van Helsing vollkommen sprachlos, da er mit fast allem, nur nicht mit soetwas gerechnet hatte, fand seine Sprache aber schnell wieder.

"Du hast Menschen getötet. Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass das so weitergeht."

Als Antwort darauf erhielt er ein verächtliches Schnauben. Offensichtlich war es anderer Meinung als er, was diesen Punkt betraf.

"Ich weiß, dass Sie hier sind, um ein Monster zu töten, aber ich bin es nicht. Hätte ich Sie töten wollen, wären Sie nie hier angekommen, denn ich beobachte Sie schon seit gestern." Bevor es weitersprach, verringerte es etwas den Druck seiner Pfoten. "Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten: Wir können dieses kleine Spiel hier fortführen, was unweigerlich mit dem Tod von einem von uns enden würde, oder wir können ruhig und sachlich miteinander reden. Ich würde letzteres bevorzugen, da ich ohne Blutvergießen dieses Missverständnis aus dem Weg räumen will. Es liegt bei Ihnen."

Abwartend sah es auf Van Helsing herab. Dieser wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er wirklich einem Irrtum unterlegen war und dies nicht die menschenmordende Bestie. Schließlich nickte er.

"Also gut. Reden wir."

Fast augenblicklich stand das Wesen auf und der Jäger atmete erst einmal richtig durch. Dann sah er sich nach Carl um. Auch er hatte sich von dem ersten Schreck erholt und trat jetzt neben Van Helsing, da er dem großen Vierbeiner scheinbar noch nicht wirklich traute.

Das Wesen hieß Kougarai und war ein Hell Hound. Es war ständig auf Wanderschaft, fast so eine Art Streuner, und hatte ebenfalls von dem Monster hier gehört. Eigentlich hatte es sich von Korinth fernhalten wollen, da es mit einem solchen Missverständnis gerechnet hatte, doch als es Van Helsing und Carl entdeckt hatte, siegte seine Neugier und es war ihnen gefolgt.

_An dieser Stelle muss ich mal einen richtigen Disclaimer einfügen (der gilt von Anfang an)._

_Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus dem Film gehören nicht mir, sondern Universal und auch Kougarai ist nur geliehen, nämlich von Cerberus, danke an dieser Stelle dafür._

_Falls sich jemand diesen, meiner Meinung nach recht süßen Wuffel noch nicht ganz vorstellen kann, der kontaktiere mich unter RaikaMR(ät)web.de wegen ein oder zwei Bildern von ihm._

_Ich versuche, dieses Mal etwas schneller mit einem Update aufzuwarten, kann aber nichts garantieren, da ich jetzt einen kleinen Job habe, der mich ganz schön in Beschlag nimmt. Also habt bitte Nachsicht mit mir._


End file.
